


Through the Mirror

by LunaYooniverse



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, M/M, Slow Burn, Tsundere Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10121672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaYooniverse/pseuds/LunaYooniverse
Summary: When the great sages of Earth's ancestral civilizations started to be chased by emperors and kings, the only solution was to run away.They opened a portal to a new dimension, somewhere between Earth and the Spiritual world. Where man and the essence of the world itself were connected. Somewhere they could call home.Centuries had passed and the portal was now sealed. Nineteen years old Park Jimin lived peacefully in the new world, trying to avoid any contact with their past. His only concern was entering the Academy - to finally discover his affinity- and obeying his clan's rules.What Jimin didn't expect was an unconscious boy appearing on his front yard and catalyzing what would be a dangerous adventure Jimin wasn't prepared for.





	1. A Fluffy Disaster

**3th Person POV**

* * *

 

The place was the National Museum of History.

The teacher, Mr. Lee, unsuccessfully tried to silence the senior class of the Arthelim's Institute of Basic Sciences (AIBS). The students, wearing expressions from amazement to contemplation, pushed and elbowed each other trying to get a glimpse of the spherical object resting on a beautifully engraved oak table. Both artifacts were monitored by a movement detection system and protected by double bulletproof glass.

What luckily was also a protection against a even greater danger, chaotic teenagers.

The excited chatting filled the room and involved the listeners in a way that made the teacher's task to resume the lesson impossible. Mr. Lee shouted 'silence' one last time before realizing that his voice would continue to be muffled by the cacophony of his uncivilized students. He was angry, one could see that by observing the roughness of his movements while fixing his tie and the glacial glint in his eyes. He then proceeded to take out of his blazer pocket one pink cookie and approach the nearest guard to discuss something that quickly resulted in a very pale and very nervous staff.

Park Jimin sighed.

He didn't intend to join his colleges commotion, in fact, he was now sitting beside a window, in a isolated corner, enjoying his solitude drawing random doodles on the fogged glass and wishing to somehow switch places with the butterfly flying freely between the garden flowers outside.

He dreaded what's going to happen tonight, and wished nothing more than to get far away from here.

Tonight was The Portal Festival official beginning. During this holiday, the 4 allied cities, including Jimin's one, celebrated the Founder's travel through the mystical portal, from Earth to this world, then named Arthelim. The scenery of all cities would be painted in blue and green themes throughout 8 days of festivities, loud music and endless speeches about the origins of their world - which sounded more like nostalgic tales about Earth than anything else - and the prospects of good harvests.

So of course the Festival spirit was the main explanation for this over the top enthusiasm. Those kids were brainwashed into idolizing every aspect of this holiday and now they had been given a rare opportunity to direct those feelings onto something tangible. The spherical object here exposed being one of the Festival symbols, founded itself open for visitation only during this time of the year. And only for citizens over 18 years old, which also repent to be the typical age for seniors of the Institute.

The students were seeing the most updated font of knowledge about Earth's cartography for the first time. Their virgin eyes were finally getting a physical notion of Earth, making them realize, that yes, Earth is real. It isn't something from fictional tales used to bring cities together, it was a real world, filled with real people, coexisting with them right now.

They were hysterical.

With exception of Jimin. He didn't looked once, he knew better than to fall for the temptation to know more about earth, to steal a glance at the sphere and study the drawings and inscriptions decorating its surface. He never, in his 19 years of existence, had succumbed to curiosity and broken his clan's first rule.

"One should never cultivate the idea of living upon Earth's values or show interest in learning about its art, geography or civilizations" Jimin recited.

Jimin was a member of the Park clan after all, the first Korean clan to arrive at this new world. The ones preaching about leaving the memory of Earth behind. So he couldn't afford to get caught around an artifact from there.

His father would punish him. And Jimin was sufficiently familiar with the black leather belt his father liked to use to beat the shit out of him - whenever he showed the slightly indications of disobedience - to adamantly follow the rules.

He tapped his foot impatiently, knowing that taming his curiosity was going to get harder and harder the next few days. But he didn't have a choice, the Festival was a true nightmare to any Park out there. Either they would be revolting against what they considered a frivolous holiday or suffering in secret like Jimin.

If there was any Park like him at all.

Jimin was immersed in his own thoughts, haunted by the questions he asked himself many times before, when the sudden feeling of someone drawing near brought him to reality.

"Chimchim?" the nickname had been whispered in a deep velvety voice, right on Jimin's ear, causing hot puffs of air to lick at his nape and making the boy jump on his seat. When a mischievous giggle followed right after, Jimin immediately turned in the sounds direction, frowning.

The voice belonged to a good looking, tall and slim boy. His personality and slightly childish aura emanating in waves of pure charm. The boy was also known as Jimin's childhood best friend, Taehyung, from the Kim clan.

"Okay, what the hell Tae? I could've been killed by the minor earthquake your voice just caused" Jimin yelled in frustration.

"And I could have been cut by the glass window your voice just shattered. Tone down, oh my god" His friend had a tendency for the drama, so it was no surprised when he carried on clutching his stomach and pretending to have been stabbed.

Jimin ignored him "Sorry, but you scared the shit out of me. I really thought I was getting caught by Mr. Lee for a sec"

"You mean the same Mr. Lee that's about to eat one of his recipes?" Kim Taehyung pointed over Jimin's shoulder.

Mr. Lee was bitting the pink cookie in contentment and Jimin didn't miss the evil glint in his eyes.

'Oh, oh' he though.

"Shit! Tae, his turning into Puffie!" He said in a rush.

Taehyung gulped "Pink means Puffie?" When the other nodded, he quickly grabbed a fist of Jimin's shirt, dragging the boy to the exit door.

"Run!" He screamed.

Jimin tried to keep up. Cursing his short legs, he looked back when the first frightened screams started.

Mr. Lee was now abnormally growing in size, the sounds of bone snapping and readjusting to his new stature could be heard over the screams. Jimin couldn't believe his eyes, he never witnessed someone shape shifting before. This type of thing didn't happen until they finish the basic studies and enter Arthelim's Academy of Expertises (AAE). Shape shifting was levels above anything the students in this room were capable of.

He was so scared, he hadn't even noticed that they had stopped and Taehyung was now watching the scene from behind the door, only his big eyes peaking through the narrow gap between the door joints.

'Should he hide and also watch the terrifying scene unfold or should he escape the building like he daydreamed before? What would a smart person do?'

In the end, he decided that being smart was overrated and obviously he wouldn't leave Taehyung behind... Okay, maybe they both were addicted to adrenaline and he really wanted to watch the chaos. But whatever, same thing. He couldn't miss this.

When Mr. Lee was about 3 meters tall, the other dazed students seemed to recover their ability to move and started running, but it was to late.The man had turned into a giant white hamster. The creature was wearing a collar written Puffie in bold letters, the fluffy tail waving in happiness.

The scene would be comical if it wasn't for the hamster's big sharp claws,even shaper and bigger teeth and gleaming red eyes. Staring the students intensely, the hamster dramatically stud up on two feet, opening his arms in emphasis.

"EVERYBODY QUIET!" The hamster suddenly roared making the walls shake and the students fall to the floor.

Which seemed to amuse Puffie greatly, who let out a sharp hamster version of laughter and slapped his knee. "This is great!" he said with tears in his round eyes "Let's do it again, I scream and you guys fall like a bunch of bowling pins"

"Er, excuse me, Mr. Lee" one of the guards interrupted "Maybe it would be best if you didn't disturb the calmness of the museum again. We're already receiving reports about being under attack because of this..."

"Really? What a wierd day, huh? There's a giant hamster attacking the building. Send reinforcements" He laughed at his own joke "Now, now, my dearest students that I love to supervise instead of enjoying my day sleeping... or flooding my noisy neighbor's apartment with jelly. I can never sleep because of her, what type of crazy person uses a hammer in the middle of the night?" He trailed off.

Someone coughed.

"Sorry, where was I? Oh, yes" he opened his arms again "Everybody shut up and listen to our guide's explanation, we're having a test about this later and don't expect it to be easy, it's monday and I feel especially mean on this hellish day" Puffie gave emphasis to this last statement stretching the biggest evil grin his fat cheeks were able to endure. He made sure to make eye contact with the most troublesome members of the crowd before taking out of his fur a sunflower seed, starting to nibble it, pretending to be oblivious to all the incredulous stares he was receiving.

"I love Puffie" Taehyung laughed.

Jimin punched his arm "Shut up. He's a psychopath, we're luck he wasn't that angry. I think he was just in a mood to traumatize a few teenagers, not to destroy the whole building."

"But look at his little collar, Jimin" he responded shaking his bowled fists and sending Puffie flying kisses "So cute"

Jimin rolled his eyes. "You know that thing still is Mr. Lee, right? You're sending kisses to Mr. Lee"

"Ew! You ruined my moment!" Taehyung pouted. Pretending to take back his kisses.

"Gladly"

"I hate you" 

"Get in line" Jimin scoffed "I Love you too by the way"

Eventually, the museum's guide seemed to recover some control over the situation and started to explain how the object was brought to this world, causing Jimin to huff in discomfort. His friend noticing this, suggested:

"You know what? This was the perfect distraction, let's go somewhere else" Taehyung suggested while fixing his messy hair.

"Wait, we'll have a test about this. Where you going?"

"You'll see" he simply started walking, not checking if Jimin was following or not.

'To find trouble' Jimin thought but followed anyways.

 

* * *

[Read this fanfic on Wattpad](http://my.w.tt/UiNb/C8EKnHezhB)


	2. A Bad Feeling

**Jimin POV**

* * *

 

Taehyung led me trough several sections of the museum- seeming surprisingly familiar with the place- turning corners and taking shortcuts without any trace of hesitation. Humming a melody under his breath like roam around these halls was a natural, everyday occurrence for him. Everything about this situation is strange, he never told me anything about visiting places like museums. I always thought we shared the dislike for the past. It is really strange, but I guess if it was something worth of mentioning, he would've, right?

"Tae?" I called for him, he was a few meters ahead already.

"Huh?" Was his short answer. 

"Are we there yet? We've been walking for 15 minutes"

He snorted "You're counting?"

"Of course I'm counting! Short people problem, while you take one step, I take at least two!" I said, annoyed.

"We're almost there. Do you wanna a piggyback?" Tae proposed, flashing me his signature boxy smile.

If it was any other friend of mine, I wouldn't think twice before accepting. But Tae, he's the class clown even on his days off. Last time he gave me a piggyback, he kept 'accidentally' touching my butt, saying that he couldn't help it, because since my ass was so big, it had its own gravity orbit.

Yeah right, just admit your obsession with my great ass already.

"Nice try, but this booty is not for you, my friend"

Taehyung whined "Not fair, we're know each other for over 14 years, if anybody has a claim over the Jibooty, it's me"

"Jibooty? You named my butt?" That made him laugh. What the hell?

"When it's this fantastic, it deserves a name. I'm thinking of opening a fan club. Park Chanyeol would've joined" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. He's lucky his dorkness suits him and I wouldn't want my bestfriend in any other way or else I would be very tempted to slap that stupid pervy face away from me.

"PCY?" I asked in shock. Park Chanyeol, or PCY, is one of the most popular kids on the Institute. He was admired by teachers and fellow students for his skills in one-on-one combat. Even if we are from the same clan, we're on complete different social circles. He's famous and I'm a nobody. I can't remember ever exchanging words with him, not even a 'hi'.

"Yeah. I caught him checking you out last week. It was so funny, I think I saw him drooling" Tae turned to me with a sly smile yet again "And how come you never noticed how he acts around you? All shy like a school girl? He didn't try to approach you yet because he's coward as fuck"

"No, I never..." I felt my face starting to burn. Quick, abort mission "Still not happening, okay? I'm over tall men anyways" I tried to assure him, so he wouldn't make any wrong assumptions. I'm not going to blush, I just can't deal with attention, that's it.

"You sure you don't have a crush on him? You're blushing Chimchim" he said, nuzzling my cheek.

Damn these traitor cheeks.

He pushed me then, probably to tease me some more and make me lose my balance. Yep, I barely landed on he floor and he was already hovering over me, pinching my cheeks and teasing me about having a crush "Jimin has a crush, so cute. I'm gonna be the best man and Kookie can be the briedsmaid and-" 

"Bitch, are you 5? Don't touch my face" I slapped his hand away "Of course I'm sure, I don't like him, I just blush easily. And his only obsession is bacon, you know that" It's not a lame excuse. I really am embarrassed and once in a while you hear PCY talking about bacon with his friends.

"Whatever you say" he got up, pulling me with him "Yeah, about that, he always mentions bacon. He's a weird guy, isn't he?" Taehyung laughed, the sound creating ecos, too loud in this empty space.

It made me aware of our surroundings. At this point, we're on a different ala, less things are being exposed, mostly books and a few statues, quite boring honestly. It was understandable that we were the only ones here, the place looked abandoned. I would've bet that not even the staff comes here... If it wasn't for this creeping sensation I'm suddenly having, like the air became heavy and electric, buzzing in my ears. I could feel somebody's eyes on us and it's driving me crazy. Why would someone watch us? We're just a pair of normal students walking through an random section of a museum. No big deal.

I quickly looked around but I couldn't spot anyone. The sensation just got worse. Okay, creepy. I'm out.

I tried to catch up with Tae but this damn marble floor hates me. My shoes keep slipping. Ugh, hurry uuuup.

"Okay last chance or I promise I'm laying right here on the floor, are we close?" I thread, completely forgetting about PCY. And I'm not stupid by the way, that was an empty threat, I'm not staying here alone to be murder. Not today death, thank you.

He gave me an amused look while approaching a thick, white door. It had a lot of golden scrollwork and flower paintings. The door looked really heavy, but he managed to push it open on his first attempt, leaning against it.

"We're here" he said, opening his arms and spinning like a ballerina "Welcome to my paradise"

Why is he so extra?

I followed him into the room, making sure to close the door behind us, for safety, turning around to see what the big fuss was all about. What I felt then, could only be described as a wave of amazement washing over me. The doors guarded a giant botanic garden, plants of every size, form and colors adorned the room, spreading pleasant scents and climbing marble columns for a more wild aesthetic. On the ceiling, skylights, among stained glass, allowed the sun light to kiss our skins, warm and golden. I understood what he meant by paradise now. We both shared the love for nature, something earned from our families since they own a flower shop together and they've been living five minutes from a forest for four generations.

The old forest still is Tae's favorite hiding place, or at least that's what I thought until now.

"Wow" was all I managed to say after a while. I was to fascinated by the view, I could feel my body relaxing, something that didn't happened all day. I felt in peace.

I looked at Tae and he was smiling at me so fondly that I was once again reminded why I befriended this strange kid. He could seem out of it half of the time, but he's actually very perceptive. He's good at sensing people's true feelings and being empathetic. Somehow he always knew when I was feeling down and what to do to make it better.

"I know, that was my first reaction too" he giggled looking proud.

"How did you find this place?" I asked, arching one eyebrow.

"I- I...Well..." he stammered "It's a long story" Taehyung cleaned his throat when I gave him a blank face "Do something for me first and I'll tell you later, okay?" he asked me softly. By now, he most have realized I knew he was keeping something from me.

I looked at him, his eyes were pleading me to let it go. And I did, not wanting to make him uncomfortable. I won't force him to tell me all his secrets just because we're friends. That's not how friendship should work.

"Do what?" Was my only answer.

He sighed in relieve "Okay, this place beauty isn't the only reason I brought you here. Look at the garden. Pay attention to each plant. What do you see?"

Look at the plants? What kind of request is that? I've been doing it all along. 

I mumbled an 'okay' in agreement and did as he said. At first the plants seemed normal, I mean, they were beautiful, but nothing we couldn't find in the forest, or even in the shop. So I decided to get a close look at a flower bush near me. *Tibouchina grandifolia* or Large-leaved Princess Flower. One of my mom's favorites. These ones were a pink variation, probably synthetic. Pretty, but unfortunately the petals have discoloration marks. Maybe I should see if all the bush is affected, this can be a symptom from a microorganism infection. But I can't believe Tae brought me here to check up on unhealthy flowers. The museum has someone to take care of that!

I moved a little to continue my examination but the slightly change of angle caused something wierd to happen. The discolorations from multiple branches aligned taking shape of something.

What the hell?

The shape looked like some sort of symbol, it formed a illustration of the five elements - fire, water, wind, earth and spirit - but it wasn't the typical representation we learn on the Institute. Nothing I had understood, then again I don't know much about symbols.

"What the hell?" This time the words were said out loud.

"I don't know man. I've been searching for this symbol everywhere. I started at the Institute's library, then our public library. I searched this museum for anything similar. Looked over newspapers and pamphlets. Nothing" he sounded frustrated "Obviously I wouldn't work so much for only a symbol, this flower could be a donation or something like that. But Jimin, this symbol is only one among many hidden in this garden, maybe in this whole fucking museum. This is something planned, something big"

"It's not a coincidence" I agreed.

"Exactly. But that's not all, and I hope you take me seriously... I have a really bad feeling about this. Just by looking at it " his eyes were frenetic "I feel it in my Maka"

Maka is, for Arthelim's childs, what we call the six sense for danger. Some people have a more sensitive Maka, those ones where guardians, spies, soldiers, anyone that deals with danger on a daily basis. Taehyung just so happens to be one of those blessed souls.

"Yeah, I believe you. I don't mess with your Maka" I looked at him and the grateful smile he sent me. He must be tired of dealing with this alone "Can you show me the rest of the symbols?"

 

* * *

You can also read this fic on wattpad: [Here](https://www.wattpad.com/story/101804884-through-the-mirror-bts)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much mystery lol 
> 
> Yoongi should appear soon. Who's ready for some Yoonmin? 
> 
>  
> 
> By the way, I feel so pretentious trying to write a fantasy fic ಠ_ಠ

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> Sorry, that was too sudden.
> 
> Hi! You can call me Luna, and I'm not sure if someone will actually read this fanfic, but LOL? 
> 
> If you're a real human being and decided to read this (omg I love you), maybe you should know that this is my first fanfic and English is not my first language, so if you find any grammar mistakes or have any constructive criticism at all, don't hesitate to leave a comment.
> 
> Okay? ♥ 
> 
> Byee~ *awkward author leaving*
> 
> * * *


End file.
